


Missing Scenes of Various Episodes

by SquiggyGirl



Series: "Missing Scenes" from the TV show... [1]
Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiggyGirl/pseuds/SquiggyGirl
Summary: Please see individual chapters for summaries.  Each chapter will be "what happened next" and will have a corresponding summary.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio & Lenny Kosnowski
Series: "Missing Scenes" from the TV show... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118420
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Playing the Roxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys must apologize to Shirley after what happened at the Bass Lodge.....  
> =====================================================

"I can't believe she agreed to talk to us" Squiggy said nervously to Lenny.  
"She's up to something..." Lenny replied. "I mean look what we made her do! Stripping in front of them! I wish we never did it!"  
"Ya me to. But it was Roxy that wanted to strip not Shirley! We had to listen to Roxy"

"Squig, It was Shirley not this Roxy person" Lenny said and for the first time actually knocked on the door of their friends. Usually they just burst in.

Shirley opened the door and let the two boys in.

"Hi boys" she said. "Please sit on the couch" 

They did just that and looked down at their shoes. Neither could make eye contact with either Shirley nor Laverne.

"I-I just want to know why boys?" Shirley asked.

"We have no excuse Shirl, except lust. I guess. um." began Squiggy.

"We wanted to impress our leader the "Grand Bass" added Lenny.

"But don't you see just how demeaning it is? You took advantage of me in my fugue state!" Shirley said angrily. 

The boys looked contrite. "We're sorry Shirley." Squiggy said finally.

Laverne looked at the boys then to Shirley. "What about what Carmine did. He was also not so nice - to take advantage of you too."

Squiggy looked at them. "What did Carmine do?"

"He came down here in his robe thinking he'd get a little vodey-oh-do cos he thought I still thought i was Roxy" Shirley said and shook her head.

The boys' jaws dropped. That was just as mean as what the boys did in a bazaar way. 

Shirley looked at her two friends. It was hard to stay angry at them. They were dopes and annoying at times but in the whole scheme of things they were ok guys.

"Well boys, I forgive you. I think you've learned your lesson." she said and winked at Laverne. "Your bass leader told us what he made you do after Laverne and I left....."


	2. Lenny's Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of that episode Lenny brings his date in and tells Squiggy to find another place to stay that night... Laverne gets a little jealous....  
> =================================================

Shirley shook her head. "Laverne, are you serious?" she demanded hands on her hips.

"What?"  
"Do you want to lead him on again?" she asked.

"Well no, but she ..." Laverne stopped. Shirley and Squiggy were looking at her questiongly.

"Do you actually have feelings for Lenny?" Shirley asked her friend cautiously.

Laverne hesitated. Squiggy and Shirley exchanged glances again. "Vernie?" Shirley asked as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Even Squiggy looked a little shocked. He had been organizing the couch for himself to crash on. The guys and girls had an understanding that if the boys had a 'friend' over the other boy could crash on the couch. That night it was Squiggy's turn.

"I don't know." Laverne said with a sigh. "I don't know'

Laverne wandered over to the dumb waiter. "Hey Len?" she called up.

"Ya Laverne" he replied.  
"I uh know you're kinda busy but maybe can we talk tomorrow?" she asked.

Laverne heard a little bit of rustling and whispers and then two minutes later he was at her door.

"Yes" he said.  
"I didn't mean for you to um come now" Laverne told him.

He looked away shyly. "She um... left" 

Laverne shot Shirley & Squiggy a look.

"Let's um leave them alone Squig, Let's go to the Pizza bowl for some pizza" Shirley said.  
"Are you buying?" he asked.

Shirley rolled her eyes. "Sure" 

They left the apartment leaving Lenny and Laverne alone.

After a few minutes Laverne looked at Lenny, they both sat on the couch. "I-I" she began and tears started to form in her eyes.

"What is it Laverne?" Lenny asked, concerned.

"I'm conflicted about feelings now. I-I know I told you I didn't feel the same way you did but after seeing yoiu with that girl... i-I..." she stopped.

"You do have feelings for me?" he asked hesitantly.  
Laverne nodded. "I-I think there is something there. After you left with that girl...i began to feel an intense jealousy like she wasn't good enough for you and yet I had never met her" 

Laverne made the first move and leaned in to kiss him. "Are you sure about this Laverne?"

"Yes" she said and leaned in and they shared a very passionate kiss. She took his hands and put them on her breasts and the kisses deepened to the point where she was lying on the sofa and he was on top of her. He went further and lifted her shirt so he could actually feel her breasts and she didn't stop him. 

"Wow!" she said and they came up for air a few moments later. Her shirt was back down and they sat up on the couch breathing fast.

"I-I" Lenny began.  
"Ya. Better take a cold shower" Laverne said with a giggle.  
"I'll see you around Laverne" he said in a daze.

"Tomorrow I'll call in sick to work.... come down around 7:00" she said. 

Lenny walked to the door and almost bumped into it before realizing he had to actually open the door first. 

Laverne sighed. She had just made out with Lenny Kosnowski. She was contemplating going further with him. She looked up and sighed. "Am I doing the right thing?" she wondered aloud.


	3. Hi Neighbor Book II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting dumped by his date, Squiggy & Lenny take Laverne and Shirley to the "La Fondue" restaurant.... the show ends with the girls giving the boys a kiss to remember - especially Lenny...

Lenny's POV

Laverne kissed me! I mean I never thought she'd ... wow it was amazing. I almost tripped leaving the apartment due to the magnitude of the kiss. I think I may need a cold shower after that kiss!

====================================================

Squiggy was quieter than usual as he sat on his bottom bunk in the boys' apartment. Lenny had made a beeline for the bathroom where he took an obvious cold shower. Squiggy could hear him making noises.

"Hey Len, will you keep it down! if you get any louder Carmine will be able to hear you from across the hall!" Squiggy said and banged on the door.

"Opps! sorry I-I didn't realize I was that loud" he replied. A few moments later Lenny left the bathroom and had gotten redressed. He sat at the table and sighed.

"Whatcha thinkin about" Squiggy asked.

"isn't it obvious?" Lenny asked. "Laverne"

"Yes that kiss was something wasn't it?" Squiggy said with a lopsided smile.

"Mine was longer" Lenny teased.

Squiggy didn't reply.

"They were nice enough to go with us to the restaurant weren't they?" Squiggy said. "B-but running into Barbara there kinda put a little damper on things..."

"Yea. You hidin' under the table didn't help matters" he said.  
"I was so embarassed" Squiggy replied.  
"So was I and the girls too" Lenny replied....

"HEY boys?" called the girls from the dumb waiter.

Lenny felt himself get warm. "Y-yea?"

"Do you wanna go to the movies tomorrow night?" Laverne asked.

The boys looked at each other in shock. 

"Really? you'd actually go to the movies with us - in public?"

"Godzilla eats Tokyo" Shirley said.

The boys exchanged glances. "The matinee showing? Then a pizza at the Pizza bowl" replied Squiggy.

"Sure" the girls replied.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" asked Lenny.

"We found something out about that girl Barbara." Laverne said.

The boys ran down the stairs to the girls apartment.

"What did you find out about Barbara?"

"I called the restaurant. I was very angry about her calling us "bottom of the barrel" and calling you a "creep" I spoke to that waiter we had Francois with the promise we'd never return to the restaurant to spy on them and encourage them to go to the movies the following night. I convinced him to tell Barbara and her date they'd won a free pass to the matinee showing." Laverne said.

"So what do you propose we do at the movies. I mean we're adults we don't throw popcorn at people at our age" Squiggy said.

"Actually you do Squig. You did that the other night at the movies" Lenny corrected him.

"Lenny that was supposed to be our secret! he who is afraid of linoleum!" Squiggy replied.

"Squig that was a secret too! I didn't want it getting out" whined Lenny.

The girls rolled their eyes at the boys squabbles.

"Guys!" Laverne said. "Here's the plan...." she said.


	4. The Slow Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squiggy appologises to Amy

The St. Patrick's Day party was in full swing. Lenny was so happy that Amy showed up and they danced together. Amy had reassured her mother that nothing happened with Lenny except that kiss and that he was a real sweetheart. Although Edna was a little wary she thought about it and agreed to let Amy attend the party. Edna knew that although Lenny had his faults and was a womanizer he did have a big heart.

Squiggy knew he had to apologize to Amy for calling her those names. Before he went to the party he and Lenny had a rather heated discussion.

"Squiggy I can't believe you said that! Don't you understand how insensitive and rude those words are?"  
"We get called "dummy" all the time and it don't bother us!" he replied.  
"We're used to being called 'dummy' so we let it roll off our shoulders but with Amy - she's younger and much more sensitive and we don't use that other horrid word you used!"  
"You mean re-" he began but Lenny slapped him.  
"Do not say it!" Lenny told him. "you need to apologize to her at the party in front of everyone"  
"In front of everyone?" Squiggy repeated. "that's so embarrassing"  
"You should have thought about that when you said those words." Lenny said and left their apartment to head to the party.

About ten minutes later Squiggy arrived at the party. He noticed Lenny and Amy dancing. Lenny saw that Squiggy arrived and whispered into Amy's ear. He motioned for Laverne to turn off the record player. 

All eyes were now on Squiggy who looked quite nervous as he entered the room. He looked from his friends to Amy and gently took her hands in his. "Amy, from the bottom of my heart I want to apologize to you for those words i said back at the Pizza Bowl. They were out of line and very rude. I'm ashamed of my behavior and really hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

Amy looked from Lenny to her mom and both gave her nods. "Squiggy, I accept your apology. I thank you for it as it is the first time someone has actually apologized to me for treating me so rude. Other times people have called me that they meant it and never said sorry."

Squiggy gave her a smile, not his usual lecherous smiles, but a genuine Andrew Squiggman smile of sincerity (which he saves for only a handful of women) "May I have this dance?"

Amy nodded. "You certainly may." she said and the music started and they danced together.

Lenny gave Squiggy a thumbs up as he danced with Laverne


	5. Once Upon a Rumor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squiggy/Shirley Rumor 
> 
> Although he set the record straight at the brewery he didn't go to her directly to apologize

The girls and Lenny were in the breakroom getting ready to go home for the day. Squiggy had publicly set the record straight that nothing happened between he and Shirley. She was very thankful for that but she felt he needed to apologize to her one on one.

Squiggy entered the break room and noticed his 3 friends shooting daggers at him with their eyes. Lenny and Laverne left the room. "I'll wait for you in the car Shirl" Laverne told her and left. Lenny meanwhile said nothing to Squiggy about waiting for him. 

"Shirley I want to talk to you. " Squiggy began.

"I really have nothing to say to you Andrew" she replied coldly.

Squiggy cringed. The use of his given name made him cringe. Usually the name "Andrew" was used when he was in trouble or by authority.

"What can i do to make you believe I am so sorry. I set the record straight publicly didn't I"

"Yes that is true, but you didn't actually apologize to me over the PA. You didn't apologize to me earlier in here when the others were here when you had the opportunity. I don't get it. Well maybe i do. You just never grew up" she said.

"Shirley, I-I'm so sorry. that rumor just got out of control. it was Lenny who actually started it not me!"

"Yea but you never set the record straight with him did you? You let him believe that something happened between us and my goodness had i not been able to fend off that man....." she shuddered.

Squiggy looked away. "I know."

"I-I don't want to lose your friendship Shirley. You do mean a lot to me." he said sincerely.

Shirley noticed that he had tears in his eyes. That he was actually crying a little. Tuff lil Andrew Squiggman was actually feeling remorse.

"Squiggy, I accept your apology but you must realize that if ever ever something like this happens again or any thing similar please make sure the record is set straight. I mean we don't want people to get the wrong idea."

He nodded. "I understand. I mean rumors like this can wreck a friendship like it almost ruined ours. From the bottom of my heart Shirley - I care about you and I don't ever want to lose our friendship." he told her.

Shirley nodded and they shook hands.

Laverne & Shirley gave Squiggy a ride home as Lenny, still angry at him had driven off. Later that evening Lenny & Squiggy talked and Squiggy apologized to Lenny for lying to him.


	6. It's in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The convo between Gessler & the boys....
> 
> Shirley had told Laverne she had to work late with Mr. Gessler on the beer tasting. Laverne and the boys had dinner and then they had asked her & Shirley to join them at the carnival. Laverne tells the boys Shirley had to work late with Gessler. The boys revealed they had delivered beer to the tasting room because Gessler was going to have his 'way' with his date. Laverne put 2 & 2 together and told the boys to get Carmine and meet them at the beer tasting room....

"Here's the beer Mr. Gessler" Squiggy told him.

"Thank you boys" he replied.

"Whatcha doin with all this beer? Getting set up for more tasting?" Lenny asked.

"Got myself a date and ohlala gonna have my way with her" Gessler replied.

Lenny & Squiggy exchanged glances. "Really lucky dog!" Squiggy said. "Can we join ya" Lenny added.

"No boys. This is just between me and the girl. She gets wasted so easily." Gessler snickered. "it will be too easy" 

The boys shrugged not thinking anything was amiss as they had no idea who the girl Gessler was bringing up to 'have his way with' 

They left the tasting room and headed down to their truck to go home. They had promised to bring Laverne pizza as she was alone that night. Laverne had told the boys that day at lunch that Shirley was staying a little late at work for something but the boys didn't make the connection to what Laverne had told them and what Gessler had just told them....

After Laverne realized that Gessler was having Shirley up in the beer tasting room to have his way with her she and the boys took action.

"Get Carmine from the gym and bring him to the beer tasting room" Laverne told them.  
"A-are you saying..." Squiggy began.

"YES" shouted Laverne and Lenny at the same time. 

"OHMGOSH" he replied. "Ok uh we gotta save her!"

"Yea go get Carmine" Laverne said.

While Laverne went off to the brewery to confront Gessler on her own the boys went to the Gym where Carmine was working out.

"Carmine!" Lenny shouted breathlessly.

"What's goin' on Lenny what's wrong? You two never come to the gym"

"It's Shirley" Squiggy panted.

"What about Shirley?" Carmine asked.

"Gessler" Lenny began. "drinking"

"Len, you ain't makin' sense" Carmine said rolling his eyes.

"Gessler is going to get Shirley drunk to have his way with her!" Squiggy managed.

Carmine's eyes hardened and he looked at the boys. He knew the boys would never ever lie to him about Shirley being in trouble. He and the boys may have had their disagreements but all three boys cared deeply about the girls. None of them wanted to see either girl hurt.

"Lets go" Carmine said.


	7. Why Did the Fireman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene in the hall between the boys and Shirley...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to make it as believable as possible as to what could have transpired between the boys and Shirley. After all they were there and they DID witness Randy's death and they would have been traumatized.

"Shirley get them outta here" Laverne said angrily.

The boys grabbed hold of Shirley and dragged her out of the apartment.

"Alright boys, what's going on - Lenny you're crying!" Shirley said.

"Randy..." Lenny began and the tears flowed freely. "He...."

"We was at the fire and we saw the whole thing...." Squiggy added.

Shirley sucked in her breath..... "What did you see boys?"

Doing their best to keep their emotions from spilling out....they continued.

"Randy went in to the burning building and was fightin' the fire. Lenny and me were standing outside as it was really bad..."

"Then the roof collapsed..." Lenny said.

"The screams from inside...." Squiggy added.

Shirley realized what had happened and looked at both boys. Lenny & Squiggy had tears streaming down their faces neither could contain themselves anymore. 

"Oh.... and Laverne threw you out"

"She didn't believe it. she said we was lying."

"Shirl, we would never ever lie about something like this" Squggy said and choked back a sob.

Shirley gave both boys a sincere hug to which they sobbed on her shoulder. "I'd better get back inside and talk to Laverne. I'll check on you guys later ok."

The boys nodded. Psychologically they were messed up. They had literally witnessed Randy's death.....


	8. Squiggy in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That showdown in the breakroom....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lenny, Laverne & Shirley knew what a viper and a user Vivian was and Shirley tried to convince Squiggy she was using him. He revealed he knew but because of the attention he got when he was with her it made him feel good even if she treated him bad. 
> 
> **expanded convo between viper Vivian and the other 3 before Squiggy shows up ***

Lenny, Laverne and Shirley were getting ready to leave for the day when.....

"Hi" came the sing-songy voice of Vivian.

The other three slammed their lockers in annoyance and glared at her.

"Have you seen my Andy?"

"He's OUR Squiggy and what's it to you?" Lenny replied angrily.

"Well He's late with MY money" she replied her eyes flashing.

"YOUR money why you..." Laverne began and Lenny and Shirley had to hold her back. Laverne cared about Squiggy, as did the others and wanted to punch Vivian in the face.

"It's actually none of your business if the little twerp wants to buy me a refrigerator" she retorted.

"Little twerp why you....." Laverne began. Lenny and Shirley had to hold her back again.

****** meanwhile in the hall Squiggy was walking and heard some ruckus in the breakroom.... he had heard everything that Vivian had said...... So the scene between them that occurred in the show runs as it did but with an added bonus... before he told her to flee he added a few things.....********

"I heard everything you said about me from the hall. I may be dumb but I'm not deaf. How dare you treat people like that? You are really something ain't you. I give and give and give and for what? You couldn't even have the decency to ever have dinner with me? hold my hand or even a little kiss. I noticed it the other day when i had our lunch table set up that you seemed repulsed by my touch. Last night I had a talk with Shirley and she told me you were using me but did I listen to her? I should have listened to her before i did your bidding of the day! I mean I almost did take that $400 for your Frigidaire but i realized something that after i gave you the money all i'd get from you is a big fat zero and then what I'd be out $400 and my pride would be in the toilet. so ya you ain't good enough for Andrew Squiggman so why don't you just flee!"


	9. But Seriously Folks..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmine the comedian....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I watched this show and never made the connection between Carmine making fun of his friends to the episode of Full House the EXACT same thing happened... I just NOW read that Jeff Franklin had written both episodes.... ** 
> 
> My question is why do people think making fun / or embarrassing your family/friends is appropriate? I get jokes are jokes but sometimes things go a little overboard and Carmine calling referring to Milwaukee as "Port Laverne" was a little overboard.

Carmine was on a role now... he was getting the laughs and he figured he'd continue with the jabs at his friends. After all it was a joke and they needed to learn to take a joke.

After his act though he went to say Hi to his friends but they had left... he suddenly felt bad about it.

Back at the apartment....

"I didn't find any of it humorous" Squiggy said. "I've been picked on my whole life and having Carmine do it was just rude"

"Oh come on Squig, it was a joke" Edna told him.

"It wasn't funny to me." he replied. "How about Port Laverne? How 'funny' was that? Didn't he realize that he went to far?"

"You certainly are sensitive Squiggy" Rhonda told him.

"I am a sensitive guy ya so what? he replied bitterly. "You weren't targeted Rhonda so you have nothin' to say"

"Maybe Rhonda should leave then" Rhonda said and got up 

Nobody stopped her.

"Maybe we're over reacting" Shirley said. "I mean, we're at the drive in.... why clean the windows....I dunno i wanted to actually watch the movie!" 

"Shirl, you don't go to a drive in to watch the movie, doncha know that?" Laverne snapped.

"He could have said a lot worse about us tho Squig" Lenny said.

"I know. But bein' made fun of coz of my name? Seriously 'baby pigs tail' my name is a short form of 'Squiggman' and he knew that!"

"He didn't have to point out i was on my 6th marriage" Edna said 

"He didn't have to point out i ramble on and don't make sense" Frank added and mumbled in Italian.

"Don't you guys see - he wasn't making fun of you to be mean, it's a comedy club, they do that." Rhonda said.

"Publicly embarrassing us like that ain't funny" Shirley said. "I think he got both me and Laverne worse than you guys." 

The Lenny, Squiggy, Frank and Edna nodded. "Yea that's true, he only made fun of us for a moment whereas he did a real number on you two." Squiggy said.

Carmine walked in. "I-I"m so very sorry you guys. I was totally out of line"

"Carmine, we shouldn't have walked out without saying goodbye. No it was not nice the way you made fun of us but we all need to learn to be able to laugh at ourselves. We were laughing when you were makin fun of the others but couldn't laugh when it was our turn" Edna said.

The others all nodded. "Yea. We shouldn't have been so sensitive. Though the Port Laverne thing was mean" Laverne said.

"I am very sorry about that. but um... I have good news. Although i won't be doing comedy anymore there is a singers night... I'd like to invite you all on Thursday to come..." he said.


	10. To Tell the Truth...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A convo between Shirley & Squiggy - some truths come out about their present and their past.... Gets a little smutty.  
> ==========================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shirley, who had to point out who was the least attractive person in the room... choses Squiggy - hurting his feelings in the process.  
> ==================================================

The next day after the "Truth Game" Shirley knocked on the boys door.

"Who is it?" Squiggy said.

"Shirley"

"Oh ya the dame that called me ugly" he said.

"Oh stop it Squiggy! please open up i want to talk to you"

He unlocked the door and let her in. Lenny hopped down from his top bunk. "I'll leave you two alone"

There was uncomfortable silence. 

"I am so sorry Squig." she began.

"Ya right. well you had to do it right. Who else would you have chosen? Sonny - the Californian studman? your own best friend Laverne, your boyfriend Carmine or beautiful and talented Rhonda? or Lenny. Everyone knows that Lenny IS better looking than me. So you called it right." he said.

"Squiggy please don't do that."

"It's true Shirley. We all grew up together. I never got taller that 5'3" and barely got any action." he shrugged. "I understand why you did it and since it was "truth" you had to be honest."

"I did say that I couldn't pick and that everyone was attractive ... " Shirley said.

"Yes that you did do... but." he sighed. "I egged you on to point out the 'bum' not putting 2 and 2 together that i was the 'least' attractive in the group."

"Squiggy - you ARE handsome. You may not have the same attractiveness as Lenny or Sonny but you are cute and attractive and do not ever let anyone tell you otherwise." Shirley told him.

"Sometimes I don't feel that way." he said.

"Why?"

"Oh I talk the talk about chicks but ... i don't always walk the walk" he admitted.

Shirley raised her eyebrows in intrigue. "Really"

He nodded. "Truth be told I am very insecure. I lust after girls because ... it's my insecurity that makes me do it - if that makes sense"

"Remember when you were sleepwalking and thought you were "The Duke of Squiggman?" she asked.

Squiggy blushed. "How did you find out about that?"

"Edna actually mentioned it." she said. "She only mentioned it because she had been worried about you and wanted us girls to know so we'd watch out for you."

"Oh." he said. "Well the psychologist explained it - evidently i don't take rejection well and hold in a lot of feelings" 

"Why do you hold in those feelings Squig?"

"My father." he said looking at her. "he left when i was 9. he left my mom, my sister and me. I felt rejected by him and well mother and i didn't exactly have a perfect relationship due to the amount of men she had in her life. She always chose the men to her own kids."

"Your sister what about her?"

"Squendolyn was 2 years older than me. She was 11 and mother's boyfriends paid more attention to her than me if you get it." he said.

"What did your mom do?"

"Kicked them out - hence the reason she had so many.... this last guy was the worse though. he made either me or mother cater to his every whim. Once I moved out she bowed and catered to him all the time."

"Yes I remember that's the reason you ended up moving out and in with Lenny" Shirley remembered.

He nodded.

"So you've been insecure about your looks - Squiggy I've known you since we were in the 3rd grade...."

"Was i insecure about things back then?"

"Once you met Lenny you two were inseparable. You boys chasing bugs especially moths" Shirley said and giggled. "Then one we hit 6th grade you found girls and started chasing them. That's when I met Laverne."

"Ya and that's when Lenny began his crush on Laverne." Squiggy said. "he chased her to which she'd smack him around if he went to far and i just scared off most girls"

Shirley remembered a few times that girls would just be repulsed by Squiggy for whatever reason. They'd all be at a dance or something and nobody would dance with him. She remembered observing, as she danced with Carmine that Squiggy would be the lone boy without a girl on the dance floor.

"Squig, do your remember the 8th grade dance when I asked you to the dance?" she asked.

"Sadie Hawkins" he said "You asked me to that dance?"

She looked at him "Yea I did." 

"Later some guys told me that you did it on a dare so i said no. I didn't want to be a pity date" he said.

Shirley stared at him. "So THAT's why you turned me down! Because you thought it was a pity date?"

He nodded. "Most of the boys told me that Carmine put you up to it."

"Carmine was out of town Squiggy! he was not even in town and he knew that he would be out of town for the dance."

"Are you actually telling me, Shirley, that you wanted to go to the dance with me? That it wasn't a pity date?" Squiggy asked. "Tell me the TRUTH"

Shirley hesitated for a moment. "Yes Squiggy, I really wanted to go with you. You ARE a sweet guy and I wanted to go with you. Since Carmine was out of town anyway and he told me in advance he'd be away my thought went to you or Lenny. I knew that Laverne would be asking Lenny so I chose you. it was an honest ask Squiggy" she said.

Squiggy felt tears spring to his eyes. After all these years the truth came out Shirley Feeney really wanted to take him to the Sadie Hawkins dance.

"Can I make it up to you Shirl?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night at Cowboy Bills, lets have a nice dance and supper" She suggested.

"Seriously You and I on a real date?" he said.

She nodded and leaned in and kissed him. It turned into more than a kiss.......

That night Lenny spent the night on the girls' sofa. He didn't want to accidently walk in on Squiggy and Shirley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know - not exactly something that was expected between Shirley and Squiggy but as pointed out in Duke of Squiggman - Squiggy does have rejection issues and though it didn't zero in on everything who knows just how much his father's abandoning him at 9 played upon his rejection issues.... 
> 
> Being abandoned certainly shows why he could have had such anger issues....


	11. Hi Neighbor Book II - continues....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues where I left Chapter 3 off... :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm jumping back to this chapter to continue my thoughts on it.... Laverne & Shirley wanted to get revenge on Barbara for calling them "Bottom of the Barrel" The girls had spoken with their waiter at "La Fondue" who told them a few things about Barbara. The girls had promised not to return once this revenge was played on Barbara. Evidently Francois the waiter had been stiffed big time by Barbara and her date. Shirley and Laverne had told him that there'd be a big tip to him if he'd help them with their plan.

"Are you kidding!?" Squiggy demanded looking at Shirley as if she was crazy. "I ain't goin back to that place!" 

"Squiggy, you remember what she said didn't you?" Laverne asked.

"Ya i do and we got her back with the tablecloth prank" he replied.

"Ya well that's not enough to satisfy me" Laverne said. "I don't take kindly to being called bottom of the barrel"

"So what do you have in mind exactly?" Squiggy asked.

"Well Francois is in on it of course and he is setting it up on his end. He's going to tell her that someone wants to meet her at the restaurant at 7:00 on Saturday night."

"She's going to fall for a blind date?" Squiggy asked suspiciously.

"Francois is sending a limo to her place to pick her up"

"Who's payin for this?" Lenny asked.

"Don't worry about that - we're taking care of it. Laverne and I have been putting some money aside just for this revenge"

"So what's next?"

"Well Francois seats her and she waits for her date...who just never shows up. This is where we come in..." Snickered Laverne.

"We four show up fawning all over each other and see her there miserable...." guessed Squiggy.

The girls rolled her eyes. "How didja guess we'd have to be fawning all over each other?" Shirley asked. 

"Coz you can't keep your hands off me Shirl" Squiggy said with a leer. 

They put their plan into action......

Saturday night rolled around....

"Hi I'm Barbara Hummel, I'm here to meet Dan Smythe" she said with a big grin. "Apparently he's a big movie producer"

Francois smirked. "Oui Mademoiselle, I shall seat you. Mr. Smythe has not arrived yet."

Francois seated Barbara at the same table she and been at when she and Squiggy ran into each other. 

Fifteen minutes and 3 glasses of wine later her 'date' still had not shown up.

"Welcome to La Fondue" Francois said to Laverne, Lenny, Squiggy and Shirley.

"Hi. Squigman & Kosnowski, party of four" said Squiggy.

Barbara whirrled around and stared.

Squiggy gave Barbara a smirk and followed the others to their table.

Once they were seated and looking at menus.... She stormed over to them.

"What are you riffraff doing here? After that show you put on a few weeks ago i thought you'd be banned for life"

"Who are you? And why are you bothering my friends and I?" Squiggy said in his most mature voice he could manage.

"It's me Barbara you dummy" she said. "You riff-raff & bimbos don't belong here"

"Oh Francois, we'll have the lobster please." Squiggy said and ignored Barbara. Shirley decided to try it. After her escapade of setting the lobsters free the last time, she decided to repent and actually try some. The four of them, shared a lobster as they were a little short on funds and couldn't afford too much.

"Oh gee the last of the big time spenders" Snarked Barbara. "One lobster between the four of you. Maybe this time you'll leave him a decent tip"

"What is the plan for tonight after we finished this yummy meal" Shirley said to Squiggy as she gave him a wink.

"Well, there's a Godzilla fest going on this weekend and I have some passes. I say let's go to the nuview and sit in the balcony and enjoy some Godzilla" he replied.

"We gonna make out Len?" Laverne said with a sultry look.

Lenny gave her a shocked look. They had rehearsed what they were going to say and that was not in the 'script'

Barbara went back to her table and grabbed her bottle of wine and headed over to where the four were sitting. Laverne saw her approaching out of the corner of her eye. Barbara was angry now and Squiggy could see the anger seething in her and he knew that someone would be the target of getting that wine all over. Laverne stuck her leg out just in time for Barbara to fall head over ass. Barbara was wearing gown and well she gave the four friends at the table a very interesting peep show...

"OH mygoodness" sputtered Squiggy, his face turning bright red. He'd been with many girls but getting an eyeful like this at a fancy restaurant embarrassed even him!

"Oh wow" Shirley said.

"Yikes" Laverne said.

All Lenny could do was sputter. "She ain't wearing any underwear!" 

Barbara was escorted out of the restaurant.

The four schemers finished their meal and paid Francois. "Thank you so much for indulging us. I know you weren't exactly thrilled to hear from me. " Shirley said.

"No i wasn't but after you explained what you wanted help with, I was more than happy to oblige." he replied.

The four friends each also gave their waiter a tip of $10 extra each. They decided that he deserved it and after it was explained to him by the others just how much a good tip is important. To make up for the lousy tip from the last time Squiggy gave him an extra $10. 

"You girls got money for the movies now? i seem to have nothin' left" Squiggy said.

"Doncha worry about it Squig." Shirley said. "I got the our movie ticket covered and Laverne has Lenny's. we bought out the entire theatre. We got ourselves a private showing. Shirley gave Squiggy a deep kiss that lasted longer that their kiss that night a few weeks before.....

TBC.....


	12. Road to Burbank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knows what exactly happened that night in the hotel room. There was damage yes - but could both sides have been truthful in some ways? I don't believe the boys were that lecherous or the girls that slutty but maybe something did happen.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know exactly where I'm going with this chapter - it's been in draft form since January 27th. I forgot about it actually. I will post this part of it and go back to it at some point. I've lost my "inspiration" but I'm sure the inspiration will return.

Once Frank, Edna, Carmine, Sonny, Rhonda and Rosita left - Lenny, Squiggy Shirley and Laverne were left alone.

"I'm so embarrassed". Lenny said. "I'm so sorry we lied"

"You should be.". Laverne told him

"But we couldn't tell the TRUTH". Lenny Said

"Will you Shhh!" Said Laverne.

Squiggy and Shirley looked at Laverne and Lenny. "Ohhh really?  
Squiggy said.

"Oh do tell"Shirley Said glaring at her best friend.

Laverne sneezed and shortly after Lenny also sneezed. 

Shirley and Squiggy exchanged glances.

"Hmmmm. I think something we don't know about happened that night that we don't know about." Squiggy said

"And something is currently going on between these two people!". Shirley added


End file.
